


Present

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Scorpius’s birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Hope you like it.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The Gryffindor Common Room was full of people. The walls were covered with banners flashing things like “Happy Birthday” and “Go Scorpius” in shades of red and gold. Along one wall of the large room stood a long table covered with snack foods and drinks, as well as a huge four-layer cake decorated with red and gold frosting ribbons. Another, smaller table stood along the far wall holding an assortment of colorful presents.

Rose Maria Weasley stood on a couch near the center of the room and motioned to the crowd to listen. “Now, Albus took Scorpius down to the lake for a walk, but they should be back very soon. So everyone please stay quiet. When they come through the portrait I want everyone to yell ‘surprise’ at the same time. OK?” There were nods of agreement all around the room. “Good,” Rose said as she stepped down from the couch and moved to stand by the entrance. 

~~

“Why did you drag me out here again?” Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy questioned his best friend.

Albus Severus Potter simply smiled. It was his job to get Scorpius out of the castle while Rose and the others set up for the surprise party. But as always, he hadn’t thought of a cover story.

“You and Rose are up to something. I know it.”

Albus remained silent, but turned to walk back to Hogwarts. Scorpius looked at him skeptically for a few moments before following the brunette.

“You two are throwing me a party, aren’t you?”

Albus shrugged, “What gives you that idea?”

Scorpius stopped walking and Albus turned around to look at him. “Why else would you want to go for a walk all of a sudden?”

“It’s a beautiful day and—“

“And you and Rose have been having hushed conversations in deserted hallways all month.” Scorpius interrupted.

Albus pouted and Scorpius chuckled. “Alright, fine. I’ll act surprised when we get there. But only because you look so pitiful.”

Albus grinned, “I only pout because you can’t resist giving in when I do.”

“It’s my only weakness,” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Now come on. We don’t want to be late for my surprise party, do we?”

“Of course not!” Albus said before heading through the large doors of the castle.

~~

Scorpius successfully feigned surprise when he entered the common room about five minutes after his conversation with Albus. Or at least he thought he was successful; until Rose cornered him an hour into the festivities.

“You knew,” Rose accused.

Scorpius acted shocked, ”Of course not.”

“I know you better than that, Scorp. Don’t lie to me.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

“You also know that Albus is horrible at being covert. He asked me to go on a walk with him simply because it was a ‘beautiful day’.”

Rose shook her head, “I guess that would have given it away. Albus only goes outside when he absolutely has to. I should have distracted you myself.” She laughed. “He’s hopeless, isn’t he?”

“You know he is.” Scorpius grinned. “Thanks for the party.”

“Of course.” Rose smiled back.

Albus rushed over carrying a small cardboard box with tiny holes around the top. “Happy birthday Scorp!” He exclaimed as he held the box out to the blonde.

Scorpius eyed the offered box warily before taking it from his friend. “What’s in the box?”

“Open it and find out,” Albus grinned evilly.

Scorpius hesitated. It was never a good sign when Albus smiled like that. After a moment of consideration, Scorpius decided that whatever it was couldn’t be too bad. This _was_ his best friend after all.

He opened the box and peered inside. When he saw the purple ball of fluff, he closed his eyes and silently wished he were seeing things. He opened his eyes a moment later but he still saw the offending little thing. He sighed.

Rose looked into the box as well, and squeaked in delight. “Its so cute!”

“What’s so cute?” asked a nearby Hufflepuff first year.

“Scorp got a pygmy puff! A purple one!” Rose responded. 

The girls in the room rushed towards Scorpius, squealing in excitement. Albus burst into a fit of laughter.

Scorpius glared at the brunette. “You!” Scorpius yelled.

“You’ve always said you wanted a pet,” Albus shouted over the girls still squealing all around them.

“That’s not even remotely funny,” Scorpius responded, still glaring.

Albus simply continued to laugh hysterically.


End file.
